


A Loan Shark's Deal

by Alanna_Grey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chopper is Nami's nephew, F/M, Loan Shark - Freeform, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Nami has a dark past, Nami is a BAMF, Nami is a Loan Shark, Nami's past comes knocking, Robin and Franky are bodyguards, Violence in Later Chapters, Zoro is a BAMF, Zoro is in big debt, and then action, awkward interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Grey/pseuds/Alanna_Grey
Summary: “You know, you're in pretty deep debt with me, Mr. Roronoa.” Nami remarked.Zoro pivoted to look at her warily. “And what's it to you other than good news.”“Well, we could arrange an alternate way for you to work off that debt.” She leaned back in her chair to appear casual.Zoro bristled “I am not selling my body for you!” He snapped.Nami waved her hand dismissing that thought. “Not like that. Don't think too highly of yourself.”Zoro relaxed marginally.“I have some repairs that need doing around the office. If you fix them, you can work off your debt.”He would have to be a fool not to take this offer and they both knew it.“Fine. I'll do it. But I'll only come once a week. I will not be at your beck and call.”“Twice a week and I can call you for emergencies.”Or:Nami is a loan shark with a thing for her client. Zoro is in deep debt and falls further into her clutches after accepting an offer he can't refuse. Nami tries to hide her feelings but as they grow closer and closer will she ever be able to let him go?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Nami & Nico Robin, Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. Strike a deal

Nami sat behind her desk in her nicely furnished office. She counted a huge stack of cash with a slight smile on her face. She loved money.  
It was just past 10:30 and she was about to close up for the day. She was waiting on one more client.

“Where is he?” she muttered, her smile dropping.

“Did you say something?” The woman sitting at the doorway asked with a sly grin.

“Nothing. Just waiting for Mr. Roronoa to come by with this week's payment.”

“Ohh, is that all.” There was an amused lilt in her voice now.

“Robin, don’t say it. It’s not like that” Nami locked the cash in the safe under her desk and then locked the door of her desk. “And even if it was, he’s gay. So it doesn’t matter.” She shut down the argument before it could even get started. No matter how many times Robin brought it up, or she ended up thinking about it, it didn’t change the facts.

“And yet, the heart wants what the heart wants.” A new voice said. She looked up at her other bodyguard, Franky, to see he was grinning too.

She glared at the pair of them. “What is with you two? Zoro is a good source of revenue that pays your salary and that is it.”

Just then the front door bell chimed and none other than the green haired man walked into her office and threw an envelope on her desk.

“Glad to hear you think so highly of me, Shark.” There was an extra edge to his voice this evening. Probably brought on by her words.

Zoro turned to leave as Nami reached for the envelope.

“Just where do you think you're going, Mr. Roronoa?”

Zoro turned to glare at her. “It’s all there. It always is.”

Nami smiled sweetly. “I know, but it’s my policy. Can’t leave until it’s confirmed. Can Robin get you a drink?”

Franky moved into the doorway while she spoke. He filled the entire space, leaving no way for Zoro to duck past.

“You got any sake?” he asked wryly as he dropped into one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Nami watched his every move. The way his lithe form moved under his baggy hoodie. The way he slumped casually in the chair but was subtly ready to jump up at any moment. Judging from his very muscular forearms sticking out from the rolled up sleeves, she could only imagine what the rest of him looked like. Not for the first time, she noticed all the little scars and nicks on his hands and forearms and idly wondered how he got so many.

Robin set a small cup in front of the man breaking her stare. Nami opened the envelope and slowly flipped through all the bills.

“Can’t you go any faster?”

“No. I have to be thorough.”

“You know, you’re a real piece of work. If I had any other choice I would have never come to you. And if I wasn’t in such debt to you, I would go to another loan shark in an instant.”

“Well, I hear that there is one in the north end of town. But he makes you show him your panties all the time. And something tells me your panties aren’t what he’s after.” She didn’t look up from the money but she could hear the frustrated sigh. She let her lips quirk into a small smirk.

“I should have known better than to get mixed up with you lot.”

Nami was nearly done and couldn’t think of anything to stall more and keep him longer.

“Say,” Robin came over to sit on the edge of her desk leaning back on her hands and facing Zoro. “How is your husband doing?”

Zoro looked slightly confused. “I’m not married.”

“Oh, your boyfriend then?”

“Uuuhhhhh”

“That man you came in with the first time. Dark Hair, very friendly.”

“Oh, Luffy? He’s my best friend, but we aren’t dating.” Zoro’s brows pinched together as he shook his head. “He wears me out enough as it is.”

Robin chuckled. “I see. We just thought you two were. You look really cute together.” The sparkle was back in Robin’s eye. “So do you have a girlfriend then?”

Zoro’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he eyed the attractive woman. Truthfully, he hadn't seen anyone since Tashigi had joined the navy. He didn't want to think about how long ago that had been. However, he didn't like giving away personal information and was generally very private.

“No” Was his answer and a warning.

“Awe, a handsome guy like you, surely you have women swooning.”

Zoro shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the scowl deepening on his face.

“Robin!” Nami's sharp voice warned her friend.

Robin slid off the desk with a chuckle and walked back over the Franky. “Can't I compliment the clients?”

“Well, it's all here. Thank you for your business.” Nami concluded counting and tapped the bills into alignment. She flashed a sweet smile .

Immediately, Zoro pushed the chair back and stood. He downed the sake and made for the door.

Nami waited till he turned away from her before calling out. “You know, you're in pretty deep debt with me, Mr. Roronoa.” She kept her voice light and casual.

Zoro pivoted to look at her warily. “And what's it to you other than good news.”

“Well, we could arrange an alternate way for you to work off that debt.” She leaned back in her chair to appear extra casual.

Zoro bristled “I am not selling my body for you!” He snapped.

Nami waved her hand dismissing that thought. “Not like that. Don't think too highly of yourself.”

Zoro relaxed marginally, both relieved and slightly hurt at the snide comment. But it wasn't like was attracted to her, was he?

“I have some repairs that need doing around the office. If you fix them, you can work off your debt.”

“Why don't you just pay someone?”

“Why pay someone when I can get you to do it for free?”

“It wouldn't be for free. How much would I be able to work off?”

“As long as you work, I charge you half interest.” Nami stood and looked dead into his stunningly green eyes. She could see the gears turning in his head. It was a tempting offer. Her interest rates were extreme; with this deal he might be able to pay off his debt. She didn't speak or look away, knowing the first to do so lost. It was a charged couple moments as they stared at each other.

“Make it no interest and I'll do it.”

Nami laughed lightly. “If I did that I wouldn't make any money. This is my business after all.”

“What about all the built up interest? You've already made lots off me.”

Nami could see he probably wouldn't take the deal. Before he could tell her where to go or where to stick her deal, she added “I'll drop to a quarter and that's it. Take it or leave it.”

He would have to be a fool not to take this offer and they both knew it.

“Fine. I'll do it. But I'll only come once a week. I will not be at your beck and call.”

“Twice a week and I can call you for emergencies.”

Zoro sighed and walked over to her. “It's a deal.”

The pair shook hands and Zoro left. It had been a long day. That woman was sneaky and conniving but she knew how to make a deal.

\------

Nami sat back down with a grin as she watched Zoro’s retreating back.

From the side Robin chuckled. “Happy?”

“Quite.” Nami placed the money in the safe and locked everything up again. Then she set to writing a list of everything that could possibly need fixing.


	2. Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zoro starts working for Nami, he realizes there may be more to the woman than he thought.

The weekend rolled around and, as agreed, Zoro showed up to the office. Nami was already at her desk doing paperwork. She let the man in, locked the door behind him then led the way back to her desk. 

“I've written a list of a few things that you can get started on.” She grabbed a stack of 5 pages from her desk. Each line had a different task written in her neat scrawl. 

Zoro's mouth fell open as he gaped at the list. “This is a FEW THINGS?!”

“I think it's enough to get you started.” she winked at him then sat down to her work again. 

Zoro grumbled under his breath but flipped through the pages. Apparently choosing one, he set the paper on her desk. He unzipped his sweatshirt revealing a tight shirt and a more muscular body than Nami had imagined. She watched as his muscles bulged and rippled beneath his t-shirt. She schooled her to mild disinterest despite the heat growing around her collar. 

“I have a closet upstairs with some tools and things you might find useful.” Nami said, happy that her voice came out like usual, dismissive with a touch of amusement. 

“I might need to buy some things too.”

“Okay. Bring the receipt and I'll reimburse you.”

With a nod, Zoro left the room and ascended the stairs at the end of the hall. 

A few minutes later she was interrupted again as Zoro stormed into the room. 

“You abducted a child!” he bellowed, pointing at the ceiling behind him. “What did his parents ever do to deserve that?!” His face was a scowl of anger and disbelief. His chest was heaving, more with anger than exertion, as it was only a short distance to the upstairs closet. 

Nami blinked at him in confusion. She would never..... Realization slowly dawned on her. 

“He’s my nephew.” 

Zoro stilled, clearly surprised. “Where’s his mom?”

“I’m looking after him for a couple months while he’s on summer vacation.”

Zoro stared at her, clearly struggling to comprehend that she had a family and a life and wasn’t just summoned from Hell one day. 

“Now, are you going to keep berating me or can I get back to work?” Nami looked up at Zoro expectantly. After a moment of his continued silence, she got back to work and shooed him away. As much as she enjoyed having him around, this was not the kind of attention she wanted from him. Plus she had piles of paper work to complete. 

\---------  
  


A couple weeks after he started working for her, Nami climbed the stairs from her office to her home. She saw Chopper sitting on Zoro shoulders painting the top edge of the  wall. His tongue stuck out as he carefully slid the brush along trying not to get paint on the ceiling. Zoro kept an eye on the young boys’ work. 

Nami smiled. As gruff and reluctant as he was, Zoro was very good with Chopper. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway watching for a minute. 

As soon as Chopper had finished the section Zoro turned around with a glare. 

“What are you looking at?”

“I thought this arrangement was for you to do the work. Not to rope my nephew into doing it for you.” Nami countered with a fake, but convincing scowl. 

Zoro scowled back, kneeling to let the boy off his shoulders. Just before he could retort Chopper cried out. 

“Auntie Nami! Auntie Nami! Did you see what I did?!” He ran up to her with a proud smile on his face. “I helped!”

Nami smiled and knelt down in front of her nephew. She grabbed a tissue from her pocket and wiped a splodge of paint from his nose. “I did see. Good job, Chopper. Why don’t you go wash your hands and then we can see what's for dinner?”

“Okay!” Chopper ran off, his big pink hat bouncing on his small head.

Nami stood and fixed the green haired man with a stare. Zoro sighed. 

“He’s a good kid.”

“He sure is.” Nami said with a smile.

Just then Chopper came running back into the room. “Oh yeah! Uncle Zoro is having dinner with us!”

“What?” Zoro looked confused.

“NO!” Nami snapped immediately. 

Chopper looked up at Nami with his big brown eyes, wide with surprise. She could see tears almost ready to fill his eyes. Shoot. She hadn't meant to upset him, she was just caught off-guard. She hadn't told Chopper about her feelings for Zoro but she thought he had blown her cover none-the-less.

After a beat Nami sighed, “I just meant that he isn’t your uncle. He’s just ‘Zoro’.”

“So he’s staying for dinner?” His expression changed from shock to puppy eyes, already guilting her into saying yes.

Nami sighed again, it was impossible not to give into the young boys’ requests. She knelt down to his level. “He might not be able to stay for dinner, but you can ask him.”

Chopper looked over at the green haired man. “Can you stay for dinner?!”

“Well-”

“Pleeeease.”

Zoro sighed and looked at the hope in the boys’ eyes. “Okay. But I'll have to leave right after.”

“Yay! What are we having for dinner, Auntie Nami?”

“Umm, I was going to do pizza.” She looked over at Zoro too. “Is that okay?”

The man smirked. “Food’s food.”

Nami grabbed her phone and dialed Robin hoping the lady could save her form a potentially awkward dinner. 

“Hello.”

“Hey Robin. Do you guys want to come over for dinner tonight?”

“Hmm? Why?”

“Chopper invited Zoro to stay for dinner. Thought I could turn it into a little party.”

Robins' amused chuckle rang through the line, more tinny than in real life but Nami could hear the conniving lilt in the undertones. “Didn't we tell you? Franky and I are going out on a date tonight.” 

Nami swore she heard a confused grunt from Franky in the background.

“Oh, how nice.” Nami replied through barely not clenched teeth. “Enjoy your evening.”

Nami hung up and looked at Zoro. “It'll be about 20 minutes. Do you want a drink?” she sauntered to the kitchen trying to play it cool, like she hadn't just been caught out by her nephew and best-friend / body guard. The idea that Robin had talked to Chopper to set this up flashed across her mind. Though she had no evidence, it was definitely something Robin would do. She shook the thought from her mind.

“You got a beer?” Zoro asked, breaking her from her thoughts as he followed her into the kitchen. 

Silently Nami grabbed 2 cans from the fridge and handed him one. She cracked hers open before grabbing a frozen pizza and throwing it in the oven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. A realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has dinner with Nami and Chopper and learns a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days later than I wanted. Had a big project due this morning which took all my time.  
> It's a bit of a shorter chapter, but hoping to have another one up soon.

Zoro and Nami sat awkwardly across from each other as Chopper happily munched his pizza. 

“So, how old are you Chopper?” Zoro asked awkwardly. Silence usually didn’t bother him but for some reason this was unbearable. He hadn’t wanted to disappoint Chopper but he also didn’t want to be alone with Nami. He was starting to learn about her and see her as not just his evil, money hungry loan shark. He may even admit that hate wasn’t the only emotion he felt for her. But that didn’t mean he wanted to dine with her.

“I'm 8!” Chopper announced, oblivious to the awkward tension that hung around the adults. “I'm going into grade 4 in September. They give you real homework in grade 4.”

“Yeah. They do.” Zoro nodded in agreement, thankful for an innocent topic to fill the space. “Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?” 

“Yeah!” Choppers eyes lit up. “I'm gonna be a doctor! Just like my dad!”

“Do you get to work with your dad?”

“No. He died. But I remember helping him and I have all his books.”

“Oh. I'm sorry.” Zoro felt a wave of sympathy. He had also lost his parents at a young age. 

“I miss him.” His expression turned sad only for a beat before he brightened again. “But auntie Nami says I don't have to worry, cause she'll support me and my mum. And as long as I get good grades she'll make sure I'm able to follow my dreams.”

Zoro raised at eyebrow at the woman. Did that mean she was paying for herself and her sister? It would explain why Nami place was so run down when she clearly had a taste for the finer things in life. If he hadn't know better, he would have thought she lived in poverty. They list of things she had given him to fix included some just basic needs. 

“So what does your mom do for work?” He asked almost dreading the answer. A sister of Nami was sure to be a force to be reckoned with. 

“She grows the best oranges in the world!”

Zoro sighed an internal breath of relief. One Nami was more than enough in his life. He paused, idly wondering when he had started thinking about her as being in his life. He shook his head to remove the confusing thoughts and grinned up at Nami. 

“Looks like you have a good family. You must just be the bad apple.”

“Hah! If protecting and supporting my family makes me the bad apple I'd hate to think what you are.” she replied with her own smirk.

“Hey!” Chopper interrupted before Zoro had a chance to respond. He sounded scandalized by their sudden jabs. 

“It's okay, Chopper.” Nami said with a sweet smile. “We’re just teasing.”

“It's still not very nice.” The young boy pouted, his brows knit together with concern. 

“Sorry, Kiddo.” Nami reached over and ruffled his hat. “I have some ice cream for dessert, shall I go grab it?” Nami stood up, pushed her chair back and walked into the kitchen. The boys could hear her rummaging for dishes. 

“You shouldn't be so mean.” Chopper said a couple beats after she had left. “You don't know-”

“What doesn't he know?” Nami asked standing in he door way with 3 bowls and a tub of ice cream. 

“Nothing.” Zoro answered before Chopper could. He had a feeling that conversation was leading into dangerous territory. 

“More like anything.” The woman flashed a wicked grin at him and proceeded to dish out the treat. 

\----

A few days later, Chopper sat in a chair watching Zoro rehang a cupboard door. Zoro was used to the shadow by this point. It was a strangely domestic and, oddly, almost nice feeling. 

“Zoro, why are you so mean to Auntie Nami?” Chopper asked suddenly. 

One glance at his furrowed brows told Zoro that it had probably been on his mind since dinner the other night. 

“Well, she's not very nice to me.”

Chopper sat silently for a moment, his expression unchanged. Changing thoughts completely he asked “Do you want to hear a story my mum has told me since I was little? It's about our family guardian angel.”

Zoro didn't really want to hear it, or believe in guardian angels for that fact. But he couldn't bring himself to say no to the boy. He settled with as non-committal shrug and a grunt. 

Taking that as his consent, Chopper started with all the adorable seriousness that only an 8 year old can muster. “A long time ago, way before I was born, there were 2 little girls that lived with their mum in a peaceful little village. Their mum grew the best oranges in the world and was well liked with the town. It didn't provide a lot, but it was perfect for the little family. 

The little sister was known for causing trouble, but everyone said she just took after her mum. And her mum had grown up to join the Navy and bring huge pride to the town. 

One day, a huge scary gang rolled into town. And they demanded a lot of money from each person in the village. If someone couldn't afford to pay, they couldn't afford to live. The girls mother emptied her bank account and found every penny that she had saved up. But it was only enough for her or the 2 girls. She could have paid for herself and claimed she didn't know the girls. They were both adopted, so looked nothing like her. The girls begged her to do that.” Chopper's little voice strained with emotion and his big round eyes filled with tears as he continued. “But their mum refused. She said she loved them too much and could never say that the girls weren't her daughters. So when the gang leader banged on their door, their mum handed over all her money. Realizing that she couldn't pay for herself, the gang leader pulled out his gun and shot her dead in her own doorway.”

Zoro was startled by the dark turn. He wondered why Chopper’s mum would tell him such a dark tale as his young age.

“The younger sister knew that they would never be able to pay the gang for both of them just off the oranges, so she joined the gang that very moment. She silently promised herself that she would one day get enough money to pay off the whole villages debt to the gang and free them all.

“So now my mum says that we have an angel looking over us from heaven and an angel looking over us from hell.”

Zoro looked at the boy thoughtfully, though his face remained impassive. He realized that he had stopped working at some point during the story. 

“So, what does that story have to do with me being mean to your aunt?” Zoro asked bluntly, he was starting to put the pieces together but needed confirmation. 

“Auntie Nami is my guardian angel and I don't like it when you're mean to her.” Chopper pouted as if that explained everything. Unfortunately, it did. 

Zoro was still digesting this new piece of information.

“What's this about me being your guardian angel?” Nami appeared suddenly in the doorway and walked over to her nephew. 

Zoro whipped around to see her. She had a habit of popping in at the least convenient time recently. Must be a special ability to get him in trouble. 

“Oh, I was just telling Zoro-” Chopper’s face lit up at the sight of his aunt. 

“Chopper was just telling me that I shouldn't be mean to you because he's the only one in the world that you're nice to.” Zoro cut Chopper off quickly. He sensed that her past was not something Nami wanted him, or anyone, to know. 

“Hey! I'm nice to his mum too.” Nami stuck out her tongue at him. Then to Chopper she said “Don't worry about it, honey. Thank you for trying to look after me, but I've got it covered.” She beamed down at the child and ruffled his hat. “I'm done work for the afternoon. Did you want to make some orange toffee with me?”

Zoro wondered how long Nami had had to look after herself. He was still having a hard time imagining the strong, beautiful woman in front of him as a scared child. 'Nami' and 'vulnerable' didn’t belong in the same sentence. 

Chopper’s eyes lit up at the mention of candy. He jumped up yelling “Of course I want to make toffee!”

As the boy ran to wash his hands, Zoro heard a scuffle from outside and went to the window to investigate.

“Franky and Robin are dealing with some characters for me at the moment. I would just stay here for a while.” Nami spoke quietly. “But please don't tell Chopper.” 

Zoro just nodded as he watched the beautiful, slender woman and the absolute tank of a man deal with the gang looking ruffians outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! School's really picking up >.<  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter though.

Nami sat at her desk and ran her finger down the nearly completed list of tasks for Zoro. He was really almost done and there wasn't anything she could add that she hadn't already. 

Robin leaned in the doorway with an amused smile. 

“You seem to be running out of tasks to keep Zoro around.”

In the several weeks since Zoro had started working for her, Nami had stopped disputing Robin's teasing. There wasn't any point trying to hide her feelings for him. Not between herself and Robin at any rate. 

“If there's nothing for him to fix, I'll just have to make something.” Nami got up and walked to a wall near her desk. She examined it for a moment and then gave it a solid kick. A significant dent and cracked paint appeared under her foot. 

“Fufufufufu. Isn't that taking it a bit far, Nami? Why don't you just ask him on a date?”

“Because he can't stand me and would never agree. Then I would never see him. This is fine.” Nami replied as she kicked the wall again. “Besides,” she turned to face the other woman, “there is a difference between liking seeing him and wanting to date him.”

“But what about when he pays off his debt entirely? He's doing that much more quickly now.” Robin moved to sit on the front of Nami's' desk watching.

Nami sighed frustrated. “I still have another 6 months to deal with that problem. If he keeps to the regular payments, which is likely given the fact it hasn't changed in the past 6 months, he will be debt free in 6 months a 15 days.” Nami turned to the wall and gave it another, more vicious kick. There was now an actual hole in the drywall and paint chips and dust on the floor. “But it's fine. I've never needed anyone before and that won't change because of one green haired dummy.” She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Robin or herself. Either way, she wasn't doing a particularly good job. 

Nami moved back to her desk just as Zoro entered the room. Whether or not he noticed the dust on her shoe was impossible to tell from his face. 

“Right on time, Zoro. I have another task for you.” Nami pointed at the freshly made hole.

“Heh. Looks like I'm not the only one that hates it here.”

Nami shot a ‘told you so’ look to Robin. 

Zoro crouched down to examine the damage. His jeans tightened around his thighs and butt revealing both as very muscular. Robin leaned over and whispered in her friend's ear. 

“I understand why you chose to kick the wall and not punch now.” she said with amusement. 

Nami’s cheeks flushed slightly but she didn't react otherwise. 

Robin straightened and continued at a regular volume. “Just a reminder, Franky and I are going on vacation next week. But we can still stay if you'd feel more comfortable. There's been quite a bit more thug activity recently…” her voice trailed off, clearly worried about her friend. 

“No! Don't be silly!” Nami chided. “You've waited so long and you're both so excited to go. You have to! I’ll be fine here for the 2 weeks on my own.”

“And you won’t take any new clients.”

“And I won’t take new clients.” Nami sighed

“And you won’t see your trouble clients.”

“And I won’t see my trouble clients. Really, don’t worry, Robin. I’ll lock the doors and stay on the down low while you’re gone. It’ll be fine.” She gave a warm smile up at the tall woman. 

“Okay. I just want to make sure you’re safe.” Robin returned a small smile, though her eyes still crinkled with worry. 

Zoro had stood and now looked at the pair. “Where are you going?”

Robin turned to him. “We’re going to Egypt. There were some new hieroglyphs discovered quite a few months ago and I’m dying to go see them in person.” Zoro had a difficult time telling her moods based on her voice, but he was 75% that she was very excited. 

“Oh. Does Franky like hieroglyphs too?”

“Oh no, he couldn’t care less. But there were some new trap designs unseen in any pyramids before and he is itching to get his hands on them.”

“I see.” said Zoro who clearly didn’t see at all. “Well, I hope you have a good time.”

“Thank you. We shall.” Robin looked back at Nami. “Well, I should go see where Franky is.” 

As the dark haired woman reached the door she turned back. “Oh, Zoro? If you use this opportunity that we are away to hurt, or in any way use Nami, you _ will _ regret it.” She gave a slight amused smile that didn’t reach her eyes and left. 

Though it didn’t sound like much of a threat, Zoro felt an icy shiver run down his spine. There was just something about her and the way she said those words that made him never want to cross her. 

Zoro turned to the wall to assess the damage. “Couple of powerful people you managed to find there. A bit strange though. How’d they end up working for you? Same as me?

“Ha, as if I would entrust my life to the likes of you.”

Zoro tilted his head in a ‘fair enough’ manner.

Nami continued. “Robin and I go way back. I’m assuming you know I was in a gang?”

“That is common knowledge on the street.”  
“Robin was one of the higher ups when I first joined. She taught me the way of things. Saved my butt a few times. She left a couple years later, managed to work her way up in a bigger gang in the city. We reconnected a few years back when I went solo. She was dating Franky at that time and brought him too.”

“Been curious. How did you manage to get out of the gang? Isn’t it pretty difficult to do?”

Nami’s face shadowed over and her voice got colder. She didn’t like talking about her days in the gang, especially not how she got out. 

“Well, the boss was murdered and I used the confusion to gain my freedom.”

Zoro chuckled, missing the tension in her voice. “You stick a gun in one of their faces and demand out?”

Nami smiled tightly. “Something like that.”

  
  


\---------

Throughout the day, Zoro swore that he felt Nami watching him. Surprisingly, it wasn't a bad feeling. It was actually kind of nice to be gazed at by an attractive woman, he supposed. He had despised her at first but he had never been blind. He wondered when he had stopped hating her. Because he sure didn't anymore. In fact, he was starting to like her? He shook his head. That couldn't be right. And he certainly wasn't worried about her being alone for 2 whole weeks with God knows who rolling in and out; especially in her line of work. He knew she was tough as nails but she was also so slender. He bet that she weighed almost nothing at all, that he would be able to lift her easily. His large arms would encircle her body making her seem even more small and fragile and she would look up at him with those rich chocolate eyes.

Zoro shook his head again and scowled at the wall. He did  _ not _ want that. She was an evil witch and he was looking forward to being free. 

The next time he felt her eyes, Zoro turned around and snapped “What are you looking at, woman?”

Nami eyes widened with shock that he could tell she was looking. But she quickly covered her surprise. “I'm just making sure you don't screw up my wall, Dummy.”

They glared at each other a moment longer and went back to their own work.

\----------

At the end of the day Zoro stood in front of Nami’s desk. 

“I can't work next weekend. I've got a thing.”

“Oh? What kind of thing?”

“A personal thing.” Zoro scowled at the nosy woman. 

“Fine. But you'll have to make it up.” She looked up at the man who's scowl had deepened. “Chopper is having a little farewell party and it would mean a lot to him if you could be there. It'll be this Wednesday morning. About 11. After the party, we are taking him to the train station. Robin and Franky are going to head out themselves too. 

Zoro’s scowl softened as she mentioned the boys’ name. “I’ll be there for Chopper.”

“Thank you.” Nami knew how much Chopper looked up to the man. And how good a mentor like him was for her nephew. She knew he would be sad when he came to visit next summer because Zoro would likely be gone. She frowned slightly at the thought. She really didn’t want to think about never seeing him again. Or him not being there on the weekend. She always felt a bit safer knowing he would come round to check on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your patience. Next chapter will be a bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Chopper to go home. And Nami receives a letter that has her remembering her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to put a trigger warning on this chapter. There is nothing too drastic, but there is referenced abuse and a brief description of a murder (secondary character).

Wednesday morning came much too quick for Nami. She loved her little nephew and always enjoyed having him around. She missed him when he had to go back home.

She was in the kitchen making some of her special orange pancakes when Chopper shuffled into the room. Robin and Franky already sat at the table munching on pancakes and sipping tea. Chopper went straight for Nami and hugged her legs, his face resting on her hip. 

“I don’t want to go home yet.” he mumbled, his voice even more muffled by her legs. 

Nami gently lifted his head so he could speak clearly. “I’m sorry hun. You know I would love to have you longer, but you have school starting soon. Plus, I know your mum misses you very much.”

“I miss Mum too, but I don’t want to leave.” Chopper’s eyes were filled with tears, his little voice wavered. “I wish you could come live with us.”

Nami chuckled. “I know, Chopper. I would like that too, but I have to stay here for a bit longer because of my job.”

Nami flipped a pancake onto a plate and sat Chopper down at the table. Just then the doorbell rang. 

“That must be Zoro. You stay here and eat up.”

Nami jogged down the stairs, down the hall, and opened the door. There was nobody at the door, only a letter sitting on the step. She picked it up and was halfway through ripping it open when she saw Zoro walking up the pathway. 

“Good morning, Zoro!” She waved at him. “Thanks for coming today.”

“Morning. Wanted to come see the little guy off.”

Nami led Zoro through her office space and upstairs into her home, setting the letter on the side table by her front door. 

“Zoro, would you care for some pancakes? They’re my specialty.” Nami sang the last word. 

“Sure. I won’t turn down free food.” Zoro strode into the kitchen/dining area and sat at the table. “Morning.” he said everyone. To Chopper specifically, he continued, “Are you all packed and ready to go, little guy?”

Chopper looked up at his role model with his big brown eyes, already starting to fill with tears. “Mhmm. “ He nodded. “But I don’t wanna go. I wish Auntie Nami and you and Robin and Franky could come and live with me and Mum on the orange farm.”

Zoro shifted, looking very uncomfortable, cleary not knowing how to comfort the crying child. 

“There there.” He patted Chopper’s hat. “We can always see each other next summer. And as my dad used to say, ‘You can’t say hello if you don’t say good-bye.’”

Chopper smiled at him. “Yeah! Next summer!”

Nami looked over at the man and scowled. She highly doubted that he wanted to be anywhere near here next summer. Why would he get Chopper’s hopes up like that?

“Yes. Chopper,” Robin added smiling warmly, “we will all be here to welcome you to your second home next summer.” 

Chopper beamed at them both through even more tears. 

Nami looked at them all around the table and smiled. She knew this would be one of her treasured memories. She would have to convince Robin and Franky to have a kid. They would be such great parents. She smiled a sad smile at that thought, knowing that children were not in any of their futures. Not without a drastic career change. This was as close as it would get. 

She glanced at Zoro again, a feeling of deep nostalgic sadness washed through her. She wished she could tell him how she felt. Wished he would return her feelings. Wished she could have her own little family around this table. She took a deep breath and released the feeling. This was as close as she could get. She was so happy that she had little Chopper, and now Robin and Franky. She would be content watching from the outside. Watching and supporting Chopper from a distance. She would be happy with her fate if that meant that Chopper and Nojiko and the rest of the village could live peacefully. 

  
  


The morning passed quickly and all too soon they were headed to the train station. Zoro said goodbye at the house and headed in the opposite direction. Robin and Franky had to take a different train to the airport, so they said goodbye at the entrance of the station. That left Nami alone on the platform waving off Chopper. She stayed there until the train chugged around a corner and out of sight. 

It was only 2pm but she was tired. She trudged back home with a distinctly empty feeling in her heart. She knew she would be back to normal in a couple of days, but until then, she planned to throw herself into paperwork.

It wasn’t until much later in the evening, when she climbed up to her rooms, that she remembered the letter from the morning. She tore it open the rest of the way and pulled out a single page. Although it was only two words, it felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her head. 

_ We know.  _

Underneath was a circular picture of a saw-nosed shark, as if jumping out of water. 

Nami stared at the page without seeing it, her breath started coming fast and shallow, her heart raced. _ No. How could they know? She had covered her tracks. If they knew, that meant….  _ She shuddered and didn’t want to think any further of that. A quick death would be too much to ask for if they ever caught her. She started to calm down a bit more when she thought critically about the letter. It didn’t say what they knew, she had filled that part in. And anybody could have drawn the symbol of the Arlong gang, it was common knowledge that she had been a member. Yeah, there’s no way that the gang ever figured it out. And this many years later? She was overreacting; someone just wanted to scare her to postpone their payments. That had to be it. However, as much she rationalized it, she still couldn’t shake the deep seed of panic.

She walked into the rest of her rooms still on edge. She went to the broom closet and grabbed a broom. She took the head off and gave the handle a couple swings. She used to take bo staff lessons but it would take a while to reacquire her skill. Why had she stopped?! It would be better than nothing for tonight, but she planned on buying a baseball bat tomorrow. She decided to try to sleep right away and wake up hopefully less scared in the morning. 

As she tucked herself tightly into bed, she berated herself for giving up self-defense lessons. In her line of work? How stupid was she? She had relied too heavily on Robin and Franky and it had come to bite her. She wished that someone was nearby. She wished that Zoro was with her. She didn’t know if he could fight or anything, but his muscles weren’t all for show. Having him with her would make her feel much safer and calmer. Nami desperately wished that Zoro was there, holding her close to him, murmuring that it would be okay. Those thoughts only made the emptiness of her bed that much lonelier and the emptiness of her house that much scarier. For the first time in perhaps years, she cried herself to sleep.

  
  


Nami opened her eyes to a noisy, run down motel bar. There were many large, rough looking men drinking and talking. She looked around, slightly confused. She saw an old, well used dart board in the corner, the shelves behind the bar filled with cheap whiskey, and a large map on the wall with coloured pins marking different small towns. Nami instantly recognized the headquarters of the Arlong gang. 

At a table near the map, Nami saw Chew and Kurobi heatedly discussing something; there was a box and a letter between them. Nami froze when she saw them. They would kill her if they knew.  _ They knew.  _ How did she even get here though? This must be some sort of messed up dream right? She bit down hard on her lip, enough to normally draw blood, but felt no pain. She breathed a sigh of relief, it was just a dream. 

She ran for the door, opened it, and collided fully with Arlong himself. She remembered doing this. This was a memory in a dream. 

Arlong looked down at her and laughed. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

She looked back at Chew and Kurobi who were now looking at her and Arlong. She remembered what happened on this night, this was the night….

“Sir.” Chew stood up and beckoned for Arlong. “There is something we need to bring to your attention.”

Arlong was just about to step past her when Chew spoke again. “And her.”

She felt a tingle of dread and fear run down her spine just like she did that night many years ago. 

“What’s all this about?” There was a distinct sharp edge to his voice now. He grabbed her by the the base of the neck and pulled her to the table. 

“We found this,” Chew indicated the box and letter, “in her room. It was hidden under the bed.” Arlong released her and reached for the box and flipped it open. It wasn’t much but there was some cash and a few bits of gold jewelry. A growl formed in the back of Arlong's throat as he grabbed the letter and ripped it open. It only took him a moment to scan it. 

“So, you think you can steal from us to try to get forgiveness from your sister? Think you can run back to that shit hole one day? That almost seems like treason to me. Do you remember what we do to traitors here?” Before she had a chance to reply, he backhanded her so hard it sent her sprawling on the floor. He stood looming over her with a wicked, angry expression on his face. 

  
  


Nami woke in a cold sweat gasping for breath. She turned the light on and sat up, trying to calm down. She had survived that beating. She wasn’t 12 anymore. Arlong didn’t have power over her anymore. Arlong was dead. 

She kept repeating it like a mantra until she felt a bit calmer. It must have been her anxiety over the letter that had caused such a dream. The clock on her bedside table read 4:30 am. She wasn’t going back to sleep, and 4:30 wasn’t too early to start her day. She would get a jump on her built up paperwork. 

She got up and put a pot of coffee on to brew. She splashed water on her face and wrapped up tight in her housecoat. With her coffee, she trudged down to her office. 

By 5 am she was starting to feel tired again. She downed the rest of her coffee; as useless as it apparently was. By 5:30 weariness started creeping into her bones. At 5:45 she was struggling to stay awake. 

Nami was back in the bar. She had a stolen gun tucked into her skirt under her oversized jacket, the weight pressed into her skin and hung heavy in her skirt. She made her way through to the back of the bar, toward their rooms.

Suddenly Chew cut her off . “Going somewhere, little lady?” He was drunk out of his mind. 

“None of your business, old man. Go back to drinking.” Nami spat at him. 

“That’s not a nice way to treat your superior.” He lurched toward her, backing her into the wall. He leaned against the wall, pinning her in place; he reeked of alcohol. The gun in her skirt dug sharply into her back. If Chew found it, she would be in major trouble.

“What’s say I show you how the Captains of this gang roll.” His hand traced her head and combed through her hair. 

She shuddered and shoved him as hard as she could. “Get away from me. You’re drunk.”

“How dare -”

“Hey Chew,” Harry, another captain, interrupted him and put his hand on Chew’s shoulder. “Why don’t we let the poor girl go to bed, eh?”

“But she! Did you hear?” Chew spluttered.

“Teenagers, whatcha gonna do?”

“19 is hardly…” Whatever Chew was trying to argue didn’t matter, Harry was already steering him away by the shoulder. 

Harry looked back over his shoulder and mouthed ‘sorry’. Nami nodded and mouthed ‘thank you’ back before scurrying through the door. Some of the guys were terrible and abusive, like Chew, but some of them were nice and looked out for her. However, nothing would change her desire to leave the gang. 

She got to her room and locked the door. She kept the light on and paced a few times, pretending to do her nightly routine. It was unlikely that anyone was there, but there could be no holes in her alibi. She finally turned the light out and crept to the window. 

She was on the second floor, so getting down silently was a bit of a challenge, but the gang had been teaching her stuff like this for the past nine years. She waited on the ground motionless for a moment to ensure nobody had heard her. After she was certain, she slunk through the allies toward where she knew Arlong would be. He always took the same path home from the Red Lantern. He was always drunk and in good spirits, so it was the best opportunity she would ever get. 

When she heard him, she grabbed the gun out of her skirt and clutched it in front of her. They were closer to the motel than she would like. It would be more dangerous, but she couldn’t back out now. She stood in the middle of the ally and steeled herself. 

Arlong rounded the corner and stopped when he saw her. “What are you doing out here, Nami? Want to put some basis behind the rumours about you and I?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and then laughed. 

Nami ignored the comment. “I want you to release me from the gang.” Her voice was harder and more confident than she felt. 

Arlong’s bark of laughter rang through the alley. “Really! And what makes you think I would ever let you go? You are still very useful to me, Nami.”

Nami raised the gun level. There was no mistaking the gleam. “I will not ask again. Release me from the gang.”

Rather than looking scared or compliant, Arlong looked amused. “A gun? Really?” He walked toward her. “I might be more intimidated if I thought you had the guts to use it.”

Nami cocked it, the click loud in the now silent alley. 

“Nami. I will  **never** let you go.” Arlong's voice had an edge of steel in it. Nami had rarely seen him this livid before. “Pulling a loaded gun on your boss. I thought you had learned your lesson already.” He took a step toward her. 

Nami pulled the trigger. The kickback threw the gun out of her hands and scattered a few feet beside her. The bang echoed in the narrow alley deafening her. She looked at Arlong who had sunk to his knees. Clutching his stomach, a large red stain forming fast beneath his hands.

“You Bitch…” he growled. 

Nami could hear a commotion from the motel. Any gun shot within this range would be investigated. She grabbed the gun and walked right up to Arlong. She lifted the gun, touched it to his forehead, and cocked it once again. She looked him dead in the eyes as she pulled the trigger a second time. His head knocked back as if in slow motion. Blood and skull fragments sprayed the pavement. 

Her hands felt weak and her stomach churned. She felt sick. She wanted to puke. But this was no time to lose her composure. She took a breath and ran down the alley. She ran as fast as she could until she was 3 blocks away. A spot she had decided upon in her planning. At the end of the alley there was a dumpster in front of a wall, blocking the exit. 

She rummaged in the corner behind the dumpster for a second and found the paper bag she had hidden last week. She pulled a cheap bottle of whisky out and poured some on her sleeve and wiped down the gun. Then she emptied the chamber into the sewage grate and dropped the gun in after. She shrugged off her jacket and dropped it. She took a big swig from the whisky bottle before pouring the rest on the jacket. One match set the pile alight quickly. 

She climbed on the dumpster and hopped over the wall. She walked briskly away. She hadn’t really thought past this part. She would have to hole up and sneak back into her room in a few hours when things settled down a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

The few days after Chopper left passed in a blur. Nami was more on edge than when she first received the letter. Days had passed with no other threats. Rather than assuring her it was a fake, the time had made her more paranoid that Chew or one of the other guys would jump out from around every corner. she was tired of feeling on edge every moment of every day. 

To make matters worse, many of her usually good clients were becoming aggressive now that they knew Robin and Franky were out of the office. She kept the baseball bat with her at all times. 

Saturday evening was no different. A usually polite client was yelling and cursing at her.

“You bitch! Taking all my money. I’ve paid my debt to you, why should I keep paying you?” He stood and slammed both hands on her desk. He leaned over, trying to get in her face to intimidate her. “Maybe I should show you what happens when you push a man too far.”

Nami stood and smacked the bat on her desk, keeping a good grip on it. She leaned over and put her face in his space, not giving in. His eye's widened at her intimidation tactic and angry scowl before covering it with his mask of anger.

“I assure you, just because my bodyguards are away today does not mean I’m defenseless.” She snapped. He was really trying her patience and she would not have any of his shit. “You were the one that approached me for a loan and agreed to my terms. You cannot back out halfway through just because you think you can get away with it. I think it is time for you to leave now.” She tapped the bat on the desk for emphasis. 

“You’ll get what’s coming to you, bitch.” He turned and stormed out, but almost collided with Zoro as he opened the door out of her office. He shoved past and continued out the front door. Zoro watched him leave before returning his attention to Nami. 

“What was that about? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s nothing. “ Nami lied. 

“You really are a stubborn witch, you know that? That was clearly not nothing.” Zoro growled.

“What’s it to you, anyway? You don’t like me either.”

Zoro was silent for a second. What was it to him? She was just his loan shark who he would be free from soon. But that last statement wasn’t true. Not anymore. Over the past several weeks his feelings had softened drastically, he might even admit to himself that he liked her. Not that she felt the same way. What with her sharp words both to his face and behind his back. 

“What’s that?” Nami indicated a letter he was holding, trying to change to topic. 

“Oh, I found it on your front step on my way in.” Zoro still sounded concerned as he handed it over.

When Nami opened it, she visibly paled. 

_ You will pay. _

Under the words was another Arlong Gang saw-nosed shark. Her hands trembled slightly. Did this mean it was real? Or was it a prank? There was still no details, why would they be so vague and mysterious if it really was them? Why would they wait so long between letters? Psychological intimidation was really not their strong suit. But why would someone fake the letters? There was so many unanswered questions that she couldn't sort through or answer. Instead of assuring her, the new letter only managed to ramp up her anxieties. 

“What is it, Nami?” Zoro’s voice was filled with concern again. He wanted her to ask for his help. He wanted to protect her. He hated that she had to go through all this alone; that she wouldn’t rely on him. 

“Just another death threat. Probably a hoax. Nothing to worry about.” She still couldn’t keep the weakness from her voice as she folded the letter and put it of the desk. That would be tonight’s problem.

“You shouldn’t take stuff like that so lightly!”

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I thought you couldn’t come this weekend. Why are you here?” Her words came out sharper than she wanted, must be the fatigue. She just didn’t want to think about the letter. She saw the hurt in Zoro’s face, only for a second, before he covered it. His expression became hard. Nami felt her stomach sink.  _ Ah shit. _ She would have to apologize later. 

“I came to pay off my debt.” Zoro voice was cold as he removed a very thick envelope from his inside jacket pocket. He had to all but shove it into her hands.

Numbly, Nami opened the envelope and looked at the large wad of cash inside. “How… how did you get all this? You still had 6 months…” she sunk into her chair staring at the money.

“Ha, figures you’d know exactly how long it would take and how much I owe.” He laughed callously. It hurt that she just saw him as a source of money, but he wasn’t surprised. “I won a swordsman competition this weekend. This was the prize.” Zoro stared at the woman. He had never seen her look so sad while holding so much money. What was her deal? He was relieved that he didn’t have to see her again and feel all these frustrating emotions. He could go back to life as usual. Alone. The twinge of sadness and disappointment at never seeing her again was nothing he couldn’t work out with training. 

Nami was still staring at the money.  _ How could this be? _ She thought she would have more time. To figure out how to make him stay. To get over him perhaps. She didn’t know what, just that she thought she had more time. 

“Count it.” Zoro demanded. “I don’t want to be screwed over because you didn’t stick to procedure.”

As if in a trance, Nami counted out the money. There was no feelings of joy that the task usually brought. It was exactly what he owed. She shuffled the bills back into the envelope and locked it away in her desk safe. 

“So, I guess this means you’re leaving.” She was angry. “It’s not like I needed you anyway.”

“What is your deal, woman?!” Zoro snarled. “You won’t let me in, and you won’t let me go. Figure your shit out and leave me out of it. I’ve paid my debt; I don’t owe you anything.” He turned on his heel and marched out. The soft tinkle of her front door chime a stark contrast to the mood left in the room. 

Nami put her head in her hands, hiding the single tear that rolled down her cheek. “I’m sorry, Zoro.”

\-----  
  


Night could not come fast enough for Nami. She had tried to stay busy but her mind kept wandering back to her fight with Zoro and to the second letter. Both weighed on her heavily. Though she knew she ought to be more concerned about the latter. 

She trudged up the stairs to her home. Maybe she should get out of town for a few days. Clear her head. It would certainly calm her nerves about the letters. 

As if on cue, there was a rustle in the back alley. Every muscle in her body froze, poised for action. Her hand gripped the bat so hard her knuckles turned white. 

There was another rustle and a yowl of a cat. She sighed a breath of relief. It was just a cat, likely rummaging through her trash. That was a normal sound. She really should get out of town, at least until Robin and Franky got back. She could go see her sister and Chopper. She smiled as she imagined the look of surprised delight on her nephew’s face. 

She looked at her watch and climbed the remaining stairs, locking the door on the way. The last train left long ago. She would have to go tomorrow. That would give her time to get everything ready for her absence. That was one problem solved, only one to go. 

Zoro’s angry face flashed in her mind, ruining the slightly good mood she had gained. He was right, of course. He didn’t owe her anything. He was right to be frustrated with her. She sighed and walked into the kitchen.

With Chopper gone, there was no need to make any big meals. She looked into the fridge for much too long. She was hungry but she didn’t want to eat; or cook for that matter. She pushed aside a few jars and containers and found her leftover chinese take-away box. It was only a couple days old. She dumped the box onto a plate and threw it in the microwave. 

The sad, disappointing meal did nothing to brighten her mood as she ate alone. She flipped on the T.V but wasn’t interested in any of the programs. Eventually, she turned it off. The silence became deafening as she ruminated on all the mistakes she had made with Zoro. 

Suddenly she stood. “I’m not the only asshole here. You could have done just as much, Zoro.” Although the room was empty, it felt good to say it out loud. While she was throwing a pity party, he was probably throwing a celebratory party. She refused to continue sitting here in despair. Surely she would feel better in the morning.

She got ready and tucked herself into bed hoping the morning would bring better things.

\---------

Zoro marched out of Nami’s office for the last time. He was relieved to be free from her evil clutches. So why did he feel so miserable? Especially with the way that he left.  _ Leave me out of it.  _ What was he thinking? Wasn’t that the opposite of what he actually wanted? Zoro grunted. Once he got home that would be the end of it. 

Unfortunately, his mood had not much improved upon his arrival home. Luffy cheerfully greeted him from kitchen. 

“Congratulations on the tournament! Your final fight was SO COOL!” Luffy ran to the door, his eyes gleaming. “Also congrats of being totally debt free now! I kind of wish there was enough winnings left over for more meat though…”

“Hey, this isn’t about you at all!” Zoro snapped. He sighed. Just because he was frustrated with Nami didn't mean he could take it out on his best friend. “But thanks. I’m glad that you were able to come.”

Zoro flopped down into one of the couches in the living room. “Women are stupid, Luffy. Be thankful you’re ace. You don’t have to deal with infuriating women.”

“Or men! You’re pretty stupid yourself, Zoro.” Luffy retorted matter-of-factly. He brought out two plates of juicy steak. It was the only thing he knew how to cook, but he did an excellent job. 

“Hey, that’s uncalled for. You’re supposed to be on my side.” Zoro accepted the plate.

“I am on your side. But you could just tell her how you feel.”

“I have no reason to see her again now.”

“Then call.”

“It’s not that simple, Luffy!”

“Sure it is! You pick up the phone, and say ‘Nami, I love you. Wanna go on a date?’” Luffy said cheerfully between mouthfuls of meat. 

Zoro groaned exasperatedly. “That’s not what I meant! It’s the situation that’s difficult. I said some things that make it more difficult. She doesn't even like me. You remember what I told you she said to Robin behind my back?”

Luffy stopped eating for a second to become serious. “Honestly Zoro. It’s not that complicated. You would do this for you, not her. Who cares if she doesn’t like you back? You would be getting it off your chest. Then you would be able to move on. This is the first girl you’ve genuinely liked since Tashigi, and that was……” He trailed off counting on his fingers, trying to calculate how long ago that actually was.

“Okay, okay. I get it. There’s no need to remind me.”

“Besides, then I don’t have to deal with a moody, green-haired dummy all the time!” Luffy stated, back to his happy-go-lucky self. Luffy remained joyfully oblivious to Zoro’s inner emotional struggles. 

“Hey! Just who are you calling a dummy!” Zoro snapped, though he knew it was useless to argue with Luffy; the situation really was that easy for him. Could it really be that straightforward though? Maybe he  _ should _ just call her? He shook his head, he should just forget about it for now. Luffy was right, he was being dramatic. He took a big bite out of steak and smiled at his friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I am sad that I didn't get a chance to put more Luffy in this story cause I love him so much. Him and his oblivious, child-like wonder is so funny in any angst scene. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami's past finally comes knocking and there's only one person she can turn to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this update has taken so long. Things have been a bit crazy.
> 
> TW: there is some violence in this chapter and a brief description of physical abuse. I don't think its anything too intense but if that's into your thing, please skip ahead.

Nami was startled awake by a crash nearby. She looked at the clock by her bed. 2:27AM. She waited quietly for a few moments, every muscle in her body tense, her heart pounding in her ears. The silence seemed to drag on.  _ Was it a dream?  _ She hadn’t been sleeping well, but she could have sworn that was real. Just as she was starting to doubt herself, another crash rang through the house. It was definitely real and definitely at her front door. 

She froze with terror. That meant the letters  _ were _ from the Arlong gang and they had finally come to call. They were already here for her. Escape was unlikely at this point. She knew what they did to traitors and she had done so much worse. A quick death seemed unlikely and survival impossible, but she had to try anyway. Fear sat heavy on her chest, crushing her.

She sat up in bed and grabbed her phone with shaking hands. With Robin and Franky out of town and the Police being very slow to get to her neighbourhood, she only had one option - and it was a huge risk.

“Hey Siri, Call Dummy”.

\--------  
  


Zoro, normally a heavy sleeper, slept through the first couple rings of his buzzing phone. Only on the third ring did he begin to wake. With blurry eyes he looked at his phone.  _ Nami? _

“Nami? What the fuck, it’s 2 in the morning.” He growled, he didn’t know why she was calling so late and really didn’t appreciate being woken in the middle of the night. 

“I’m sorry, Zoro.” Nami whispered. “It’s an emergency. You were the only one I could call.” 

Zoro hair stood on end. He had never heard her sound so scared.

“Nami, what’s goin-“ He heard a resounding crash through the phone. “What’s happening” He jolted upright, instantly awake, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Any thoughts about how annoyed he was with the woman were replaced with worry. He had never said anything out loud, but he cared very deeply for her. “Nami, what was that?”

“They’re here. They’ve finally come for me.” Nami’s voice was a terrified whisper. “Please help me.” 

“Hang tight, Nami. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Zoro threw on a pair of pants, a zip up hoodie, and grabbed his practice katana. He grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. It was blank. Something must have happened to end the call in the 30 seconds he was dressing. “Dammit!” He ran out of the house desperately hoping that she would be okay until he got there.

\--

When Zoro arrived, Nami’s front door hung unevenly off it’s broken hinges. He slipped inside trying not to make a sound. As anxious as he was to get to Nami, he still had to be careful. He had no idea what he was up against. 

The hallway was a wreck. There weren’t many things there, but they were all knocked over. Nami’s baseball bat was lodged in the wall at his shoulder. She clearly put up a fight. 

His heart rate picked up as he heard a commotion coming from down the hallway - from Nami’s office. He crept down the hall, careful not to bump into anything and alert of his presence. The office door was swung wide open allowing him a good view of most of the room. None of the occupants were paying attention to anything outside the room but he pressed himself against the wall to be on the side of caution.

Zoro could see three men and could hear at least one more. He couldn’t see Nami. An unfamiliar weight on anxiety settled deep in his stomach, twisting his guts.  _ Where is she? _

The man out of eyesight was moaning. “That bitch broke my arm!”

“Quit whining already. We told you to be careful.” Snapped the man examining Nami’s desk. Zoro knew that was where she kept her money - they must be trying to rob her.

There was another man with his arms crossed and his back against the side wall. He looked at the final man who was facing toward the back wall. From his posture, he must be examining something too. 

Zoro figured it was just the four of them. He would likely be okay to take them all on, depending on their fighting skills. But wasn’t four men too many to rob a single woman?

His worry intensified as slow seconds ticked by with still no sign of her. 

“Nami. Just tell us how to get the money.” The man leaning against the side wall sighed. “You’re gonna be paying for your crime with a lot more than money either way. The harder it is to get, the more frustrated we get.”

“Or we could take our revenge now and the money later.” sneered the man facing the back wall. He had one hand on the wall by his head supporting his weight as he leaned over something.

A cold dread settled over Zoro.  _ Nami? _

“Well, Nami?” He taunted slamming something in front of him against the wall. “Your choice.”

Zoro heard a muffled, feminine grunt and caught a glimpse of orange hair. An intense rage welled within him and spilled out. An animalistic snarl tore from his throat. “How dare you!”

He stood in the doorway, his katana ready. The four stared at him with surprise. 

The man holding Nami spun to look at him, revealing the woman. A brief moment of relief at seeing her alive was quickly consumed by a cold fury at seeing her condition. The man had her pinned to the wall, his hand around her neck. Her disheveled hair, her cut and bleeding lip, the large bruise already forming on her cheek, and her hands - presumably tied - behind her back made her look small and vulnerable. Especially compared to the hulking man looming over her. Without her usually constant air of confidence, she was so fragile looking.

“Zoro” Nami whispered relieved, hope sparkled in her eyes. 

“Who the hell’re you?!” growled the man holding Nami. 

“I should be asking you that.” Zoro snarled back. 

The man turned back to Nami. “Is he your little boyfriend? Did you ask him for help?” The man laughed coldly. “It’s not our fault what happens to him then. You’ll have his blood on your hands.” With his free hand he pulled a knife out of his back pocket. He motioned for the others to do the same. “Get him. But don’t kill him just yet.”

“Zoro!” Nami cried out, fear replacing whatever hope she had felt. “You have to run. They’ll kill you!” Tears welled in her eyes as she begged him to run away. “I’m sorry I -“ her sentence was cut short as the hand around her throat squeezed.

The man holding her laughed coldly again. “I thought by now you would realize you can’t ask for anyone’s help Nami. This is what happens.”

Nami coughed and gasped for breath. “Please Chew. Just let him go. I’ll give you the code to the money.”

“Oh? He means that much to you?” Chew’s eyes glinted. “Then there’s no way we’re letting him go.”

“Nami!” Zoro yelled across the room. “I am not leaving you! Just hang on and let me help you.”

Chew turned again to watch Zoro and his two companions. The two robbers stood on guard out of the reach of Zoro's katana, their knives at the ready to take advantage of any opening.

“Come on!” Chew snapped. “He’s only got a stick, get him already!”

One of the men lunged at Zoro knife first. Zoro pivoted and grabbed the man’s wrist as he passed, twisting the arm outward and pressing on the tendons. The knife clattered uselessly to the floor. Zoro applied his weight to the now off balance man, taking him to the ground with a thud. One quick strike to the head put him out of the fight.

Zoro turned to the other man and barely managed to get his katana up in time to block the strike. 

This man was much more skilled than the first. He had clearly been trained and had experience fighting. They both attacked and blocked but neither managed to land a hit.

“Kurobi, quit screwing around.” Snapped Chew.

“You’re one to talk! Maybe if you tried helping instead of just standing there.” Kurobi retorted. 

Kurobi managed to finally land a slash across Zoro’s exposed forearm. Blood welled and started to drip to the floor. The slight victory however, opened his stance for Zoro’s next attack. Zoro brought the katana up and drove it hard into Kurobi’s solar plexus. The man reeled from the blow, backing up several steps until he clutched Nami’s desk for support trying to catch his breath.

Chew growled his frustration and released Nami, turning to join the fight. 

Even in her current state she couldn’t bear to stand by and do nothing while Zoro had been injured trying to saving her. With Chew’s back turned, she took a step forward and kneed him as hard as she could. Her knee made solid contact with the soft flesh between his legs. He crumpled, falling down to one knee with a gasp.

Unfortunately, he was far from incapacitated. He spun around on his knee and slashed in a wide arc with his knife. He caught Nami’s shoulder, biting deep into the flesh and slid the knife across her chest. Nami screamed out in pain and fell back against the wall, blood already starting to stain her slashed shirt. She slid down the wall at an angle, trying to at least keep her shoulder raised.

Chew stood over her, knife in hand, fuming. His rage sparkled in his eye and twisted his face.

Nami couldn’t help but laugh. “Even with that knife, you're nowhere near as intimidating as Arlong was. He was a really scary bastard. You’re nothing compared to him. You’ll never leave his shadow - and he’s dead now!” It might have been hysteria setting in, but Nami cackled.

She could hear a scuffle behind Chew. Zoro must still be fighting Kurobi. She felt bad for dragging him into this. She would likely be killed before he had stopped fighting. She tried to ease her guilt by convincing herself that Robin would tell him everything. He would understand her feelings and her past. Even if it was too late. 

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the inevitable. She refused to cry or beg but could already feel tears rolling down her face. 

Suddenly, the man crumpled to the ground. Zoro stood behind him, katana raised, breathing heavily. 

“Nami,” he breathed. “Oh god. What have they done to you?” He dropped to his knee beside her. He pulled the knife from Chew’s loose grip and rolled her over to cut the bindings on her hands.

Nami immediately brought her hands to cover her face and started sobbing in earnest. She was still alive. Zoro had saved her at the last moment. Her mind was in shock.

“Hey, Hey. It’s okay now.” He murmured as he pulled her into his body. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body. 

“Th-thank you” She managed to say shakily.

“Can you stand?”

Nami shook her head as her entire body trembled. 

“It’s okay.” Zoro gently slid his arms under her and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. She hid her face is his broad chest. “One second.” He set her down on the desk. “We need to tie up these guys.”

The guy with the broken arm, quiet until this point, let out a worried grunt. Zoro turned to him, his eyes ice cold. “I’ll give you a choice. I knock you out and tie you up, or you sit still and don’t make a peep, and I’ll not touch your broken arm while I tie you up.”

“Please don’t hurt me.” The man whispered hoarsely. He flinched as Zoro grunted.

Zoro left the room for a moment and returned with a bundle of cord and a handful of cloth. He handed the cloth to Nami. “Put this on your arm and apply pressure to slow the bleeding.”

Then he went about tying up each of the unconscious men and the one awake one. Once complete, he went back to the injured woman. “We need to get you to a hospital.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the the last chapter! Thank you so much for everyone who kept up and made it to the end. <3

“How did you sustain these injuries?” The nurse behind the desk asked while filling out some forms.

Zoro opened his mouth to tell the whole story, but Nami cut him off. 

“We’ve been drinking a little tonight, and I went to go get something from the basement, and I tripped and fell down the stairs. I guess there was a nail sticking out and it got me really good.” She laughed even though the pain was plain on her face.

The nurse looked skeptically at her. “And what about him?” 

Nami looked at the slash on Zoro’s arm and rolled her eyes. “He broke my favourite wine glass and a shard fell and cut his arm.”

Zoro nodded with what she was saying. 

The nurse sighed and directed them to have a seat and that a doctor would be with them shortly. 

Zoro turned to Nami wondering how she came up with such an absurd but almost believable lie so quickly. It was almost like she had done this before. 

“Nami, why did you lie? Those creeps will come after you again!” Zoro hissed.

“I need time to think about the best way to handle the situation. If I had reported it now, they would keep us both for much longer for questioning. The hospital is the first place the gang would check in this situation. That doesn’t end well for anyone. We need to get out of here as soon as we can.”

Zoro realized this situation was much more complicated than he thought. She mentioned her old gang. Why would they be after her after all this time? He would demand answers later, but for now she was right. They needed to get patched up and get to a safe place. He tried to quell the ball worry in the pit of his stomach. Having her right next to him was the only reason he was keeping it together. 

Soon, a nurse called Nami to a private area for a doctor to see her. 

“Wait, I’m coming with you.” Zoro got up and walked with her. 

A second nurse stopped him as Nami reached the first nurse. “I’m sorry, Sir. This is for her only.”

Zoro growled at the woman. “Let me through. I should be with her.”

“Ma’am,” The nurse beside Nami spoke in a rushed whisper, “Did he do this to you? We can keep him here and get you to safety.”

Nami looked from the angry Zoro to the concern on the lady’s face beside her. “No, he didn’t touch me.” She replied in a loud enough voice for the other nurse and Zoro to hear. “It - It was my boyfriend. Zoro helped me escape. Can - can he stay with me?” As she spoke, she softened her body and posture. Her shoulder and arms came forward, her head down, her best vulnerable posture. It was her classic emotional manipulation and it always worked.  _ Mostly worked _ she amended as Chew’s evil smirk flashed before her eyes. There was nothing fake about her feelings this time though. 

“Of course, dear.” The nurse put her hand on Nami’s back and led her to the room. “We can keep you together.”

Zoro took a step toward Nami and paused. “I’m sorry.” He turned to the nurse that had blocked his path. “I just…”

She smiled and patted his arm. “I understand.” She said as she strode away.

Zoro stayed silent as he followed Nami and the nurse to the private room. 

They didn’t have to wait too long for the doctor to see them and were discharged. It must have been a slow night at the hospital. 

“Nami, you should stay here the night. With those injuries… Even the doctor said so.”

Nami shook her head adamantly, her disheveled curls bouncing. “No way. As I said before -“

“I know what you said.” Zoro sighed. “Where will you go?”

Nami’s stride faltered for a second. She tried to cover it but the furrow between Zoro’s brows told her he had seen. 

“You don’t have a plan do you?” He growled. “You don’t have to do this alone. Let me help you.”

“Why do you want to help me so much? I’ve already asked too much. You had to go to the hospital because of me!”

Zoro stopped and turned to her. “We’re.. friends, okay? This is what friends do.” His voice was deep as he stared into her warm brown eyes. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, to assure her it would be okay. He knew that would be too much, so he kept his hands stuffed in his pockets. “Do you have a plan?” He asked again more softly.

Nami looked up into his emerald green eyes, his brow wrinkled with concern. She desperately wanted him to hold her tight against his broad chest again, to feel safe in his arms. Friends or not, that was not an option. She lowered her gaze and sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t have anywhere to go tonight. I'll find a hotel somewhere. Do you know of anywhere?”

“You can stay with me tonight.” Zoro opened the car door for her.

“But-“

“But nothing. Get in the car, you stubborn witch. It makes the most sense. You’ll be safe, whoever is after you will have no way to track you there.”

Nami could see his point. After a moment she got in the car. “I refuse to sleep on the couch.” She tried to put on her usual attitude. It wasn’t quite there yet, but it was close.

Zoro barked with laughter as he walked around the car and got in himself. “I wouldn't expect anything less from you.”

Zoro parked the car in front of a small bungalow. “This is me. It’s not much but..” he shrugged, “Make yourself comfortable.”

Nami got out of the car and looked at the little house. It was plain but looked after. Following Zoro inside, the interior was much the same. It lacked a feminine touch, but it felt comfortable. 

She stepped into the house and saw the couch through a doorway. Hearing the deadbolt slide into place sent a wave of exhaustion through her. She laid down on the couch and grabbed the convenient blanket draped along the back of it.  _ Must be his nap spot _ . Her eyes were already heavy and shutting. She didn’t know why she felt so safe here, but there was something comforting about the little house.

“Jesus, you must be tired.” Zoro had quickly changed the sheets on his bed and came back a minute later to find Nami asleep on his couch. “What about only a bed will do?”

She roused slightly and looked at him with bleary eyes. “Oh. Right. Just this once it’s fine. Thanks for letting me stay here.” She mumbled. 

“I’m not about to let an injured woman sleep on my couch while I sleep in a comfy bed.” Zoro scooped her up again and walked down the small hall toward his room. 

He was getting tired too, didn’t have all the adrenaline coursing through him, so she was considerably heavier than before. Her weight felt nice in his arms though, her head leant against his shoulder. He knew he was being greedy, but he enjoyed the moment while it lasted. 

He set her down on the edge of the bed in a sitting position. “If you want a clean shirt you can grab one from the second drawer” He pointed to a small set of drawers against the wall. “Bathroom is the next door down the hall on the left.”

As Zoro turned to leave the room Nami grabbed the back of his shirt. “Zoro…” Her voice was so soft she didn’t know if he would hear her. 

Just then, there was a loud clang from outside. She flinched and inadvertently pulled on his shirt harder. “Can you.. will you.. stay….. Please?... I’d feel better if you were here”. 

Zoro turned around and looked at her. Did she know there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do if she was the one asking? No, she was just a scared and vulnerable young woman right now. Not the manipulative loan shark he had fallen for. 

Looking at the slashed and bloody shirt she was still wearing sent another wave of rage through him. He wished he could have protected her more. Gotten there sooner. Taken the knife wound for her. He turned away, unable to face her any longer. 

He unhooked her fingers from his shirt and crossed the room to his dresser. He pulled a shirt out and tossed it at her. “Put this on first. I promise, nothing will happen to you here, Nami” his voice was deep and raspy with rage and concern. 

“Thanks Zoro.” 

He heard the rustling of cloth as Nami changed. 

“You can turn around now.” Her voice was soft and hesitant. 

Zoro turned to see the fiery red-head sitting in his bed, wearing his oversized T-shirt. It was what he had secretly been wanting and exactly the opposite of how he had wanted it to happen. 

Changed into Zoro‘s clean shirt, she dropped her bloody top to the ground. She couldn’t read his face - there were too many emotions under his cracking mask of stoic indifference. He didn’t make any move for the bed or the door for some moments. His stare brought into stark clarity what she had just asked him moments ago. She desperately wanted his strong arms around her and his deep, even breathing to lull her to sleep but she couldn’t ask him again. He had already done so much for someone he disliked. Their last conversation in her shop flashed across her mind.  _ Leave me out of it.  _

“I’m-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. You’ve already done too much for me….” her voice trailed, cut off by emotion; a tear rolled down her cheek. 

Her voice broke the man from his inner turmoil. He crossed the room and gently sat beside her on the bed. “You need sleep.” He murmured. 

She slipped under the covers and laid on her side away from him. She felt his weight settle behind her. Due to the pressure of the blankets, she could tell he was on top of the blankets. Hesitantly, his hand settled on her hip. She knew she was being greedy, this was probably the last situation he wanted to be in. But she would savour it for the moment. She could already feel herself falling asleep with his solid, warm presence at her back.

*****************

When she awoke, she was alone. Her shoulder and chest pounded; her mouth parched. 

She gingerly got up and headed to the bathroom to inspect herself. She splashed water on her face and combed out her hair with her fingers as best she could. Feeling a bit more human, she gingerly lifted her shirt to inspect the wound. It was bad. Dozens of little stitches crossed her arm changing into butterfly stitches across her chest where the wound was shallower. It would definitely scar. Better than the alternative she supposed. 

She opened the medicine cabinet in search of Tylenol to dull the pain.

When she emerged from the bathroom she found Zoro in the kitchen making eggs. 

“Would you like some?” He grunted.

Her stomach growled as she nodded silently. An awkward silence between them settled and grew longer and longer. Each caught up in their own thoughts about the other. 

Nami wanted to thank Zoro and apologize for intruding. But knowing he probably still despised her and it was probably best to leave now but she was so hungry.

Zoro wanted to make sure she was okay and to know what she was going to do today but knew that she didn't care about him and had only called as a last resort. 

A door down the hallway slammed closed. Nami flinched. 

“That’s my roommate, Luffy.”

A moment later the man appeared in the kitchen. He stopped dead in the doorway when he noticed the strange red-head in his kitchen. 

“Hey! Aren’t you that loan shark? Didn’t Zoro pay you off already?”

Zoro looked up from the stove trying to signal to the oblivious Luffy to stop talking. 

“But you’re wearing his shirt,”

Zoro visibly paled as dread washed over his face. Nami blushed at the implication and shook her head “I’m sorry to intrude -“

“Does that mean he finally confessed to you?!” The care-free man barreled on excitedly. 

Dead silence dropped on the room. Even Luffy realized the mood had shifted. 

“Wh-what?” Nami finally broke the silence, her cheeks flushed even more. “I don’t think -“ She turned to Zoro whose face was as pink as hers. “Is that true? You have feelings for me?” Her voice was too high, too hopeful. She shouldn't sound so happy. 

“So what?” Zoro snapped back angrily, glaring at the eggs in the pan, clearly missing the tone of Nami’s voice. “You’ve never cared for me so it’s irrelevant. And you.“ he whipped around to face Luffy, pointing the spatula as if it were a sword. “What have I told you about running your mouth. You’re gonna get in trouble.”

Luffy averted his gaze looking bashful and mumbled “It needed to be said though. And she’s sitting in our kitchen early in the morning. What else was I supposed to think?”

“Zoro I…” Nami took a deep breath and ploughed ahead. If this was genuine; it was her only chance. “Zoro, I like you too”. Her gaze dropped to the counter. “Ever since that first day you walked into my office.”

Zoro stared at her incredulously. “But - all those things you said? About being just a cash source…”

“I’m in a dangerous business.” she said haughtily looking up at him.” I can’t go fawning over every good looking guy that walks into my shop. Besides, I can read my clients and you hated being near me from the start.” 

“Maybe at the start,” Zoro started “ but…”

“But he’s been talking about you a lot recently!” Luffy finished Zoro's thought somewhat incorrectly. 

Zoro shoved a plate of eggs at Luffy. “Eat and keep your mouth shut”. Much more gently, he slid a plate over to Nami. “Besides all that. You owe me an explanation.”

The man slid the last eggs into his own plate and placed the pan in the sink. Silently he led the way to the living room.

Nami sat on the couch and looked at the eggs in her lap. “I might as well start at the beginning. I was part of the Arlong gang... initiated when I was a child. I was with them for many years and it was….” her voice trailed off as many memories of Arlong’s cruel smile and so many horrible incidents flashed across her mind. Despite her will, her voice started to shake. “It was bad. It was really bad. When I was 19, I demanded out of the gang. Arlong didn’t like that so I… I killed him. The whole gang fell apart shortly after that. Nobody suspected me. I fell into the shadows and escaped. I don’t know how they found out after all this time.” She couldn’t bear to see the look on Zoro‘s face. The pity and horror that was inevitably there. She stuffed a little bit of egg into her mouth. “That’s pretty much it.”

“I see” Zoro’s voice didn’t give any indication of his thoughts. “The police never interviewed you for his murder? They didn’t suspect you?”

Nami shook her head. “They never found the murder weapon and I made sure to have a solid alibi. Not that the police really even investigated the case too heavily. They were much more interested in who would fill the power vacuum than who offed the bastard.”

“So there's no reason for you not to report this to the police. There was no motivation for those guys other than cash.”

“I suppose that’s true. I could charge them with breaking and entering, assault, and robbery. Plus I know their names and faces if they aren’t still tied up in my office. It’s unlikely though, we didn’t take their knives away, so they probably escaped.”

Zoro grunted in agreement. “You should do that today.”

“I will also need to let Robin and Franky know what happened. But I left my phone in my room.”

“I’ll come with you to get that and some clean clothes. Then we are going to the police station.”

The next 24 hours seemed to blur together in Nami’s mind. She and Zoro were both kept at the station for hours and asked hundreds of questions. Nami stayed a second night at Zoro’s until her bodyguards were back. To both their secret disappointment, Zoro slept on the couch that night. Robin and Franky, who insisted on getting the next flight home, were back just over 24 hours after the incident. 

With both of her body guards at her side, she almost felt relaxed in her home again. She had asked them to stay in her guest room for a while. 

Chew and Kurobi had gone to ground, the police hadn’t been able to catch a trace of either of them. But they had found the 3 other guys right away. Nami didn’t think they had instigated it, but they deserved to be locked up. The third guy had not been part of the gang and Nami didn’t remember what he looked like for the sketch artist, so she didn’t think there was a good chance at finding him. But he had had his arm good and properly broken, so it was easy to track him down at the hospital. 

She doubted Chew or Kurobi would come after her again but she took precautions. She would not allow an opening to present itself like that again. 

She had not opened for regular business since the weekend, but a few days later, as she was tidying her office, she heard a knock at the door. By the time she made it to the hallway, Robin was already at the door. There was a brief chat and the woman stepped back to let Zoro into the hall. 

“Hey.” Zoro stood staring at her for a second. She knew she was a real sight. Her split lip was scabbed over now and the bruise on her cheek had turned a vibrant yellow and purple. 

“Hey” She replied. 

Zoro shook his head to clear it and continued. “I thought you might like some help getting this place in running order again. I remember seeing a couple holes in the drywall and thought you might like a hand…”

“Thanks Zoro. That is very nice of you.” she turned toward her office and waved in the general direction of the second floor. “You know where the tools are.” The smirk on her face was clear in her voice. 

Once everything was back in place in her office she left to find Zoro still in the hall, this time holding a drywall patch and smoothing out some putty. “That hole over there,” he nodded toward a much larger hole a few feet away, “is much too big to fix. You’ll have to replace that whole panel of drywall.”

“Thanks for everything, Zoro.”

“No problem.” He replied casually.

“No, I really mean it. I would be dead without you.” Her voice was so sincere he looked away from his work and into her beautiful brown eyes. 

“Let me treat you to dinner. Anywhere you want.” 

Zoro grinned at her. “Anywhere?”

“Anywhere.” Nami’s eyes twinkled. “Friday night. Pick me up at 7. And dress smart.”

Zoro smiled. “I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. I know it it of seems to end abruptly, but I don't exactly know how else to finish this one. They have a great first date and end up together. I image Nami gets out of loan sharking eventually. Chopper comes to stay with them every summer and gets accepted to a really prestigious high school and then med school in town so stays with Nami permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the start to this story. The idea of an actual loan shark Nami wormed it's way into by brain and I had to write it. This story is already mostly written, so I'll try to update every few days. (School is picking up but I'll do my best).  
> Drop a comment if you enjoyed it ^.^ I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
